Pokemon Sinnoh Adventures Episode 2: Ralts we're in Trouble
by D-nasty
Summary: Episode 2 of Sinnoh Adventures while on their way to Jubilife City Kari and friends stumble on a Ralts in serious trouble and decide to help her. Will the gang be able to handle more than what they bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

**D-nasty: Hey people here's episode 2 of Sinnoh Adventures.**

**Ash: What took you so long to make it?**

**D-nasty: Sorry busy with oher things.**

**Vee: Yeah I bet.**

**Davis: Well lets get this show on the road!**

* * *

***Theme Song***

**On a road far from home**

Davis, Kari, Veemon, and Gatomon go through a portal and land on a grassy field morphing into their new forms and cloths

**But you don't have to feel alone**

They look up and see Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, and Piplup letting out their hands as they grabbed them

**Brave and strong**

Pikachu, Vee, Piplup, and Angel standing back to back surrounded by wild Zangoon's look at each other smirking

**Together we will be**

Ash, Davis, Dawn, and Kari lay around each other looking at the stars in the night sky smiling

**It's our destiny!**

The gang stand on a hill looking at the horizon

**We will be heroes**

Dawn jumped up having Piplup fire BubbleBeam

**We can change the world if we try**

Kari guarding a Pichu as Angel used Slash across a wild Ursaring's face

**I go where you go**

Davis lands on the ground and he see's Vee slash a boulder with Metal Claw as he looked back and smirked with Davis smiling back at him

**Forever friends you and I**

Ash pated Pikachu on the head then he jumped off and fired Thunderbolt

**We will be heroes!**

Ash, Davis, Dawn, and Kari open up their Pokeball's as light shined out everywhere

**Sinnoh Adventures pokemon**

The scene changed to the night sky to the gang in a forest around a fire and their all laughing.

* * *

Ever since people have been able to understand Pokemon things really went back to normal except porfessors are still trying to figure out how the whole thing happen. Our gang are traveling on a dirt road after arriving in Twinleaf Town were Davis, Kari, Vee, and Angel meet Johanna who was briefed by Gennai about who they were and where they came from was very pleased to meet them. After spending a day there they got to going in Jubilife City where a freshin up contest was gonna be held there to help Coordinators warm up in real ones and they all agreed to take part in it.

"So pumped to try out for that freshin up contest." Davis said trying to hold in his excitement.

"I know what you mean." Dawn giggled.

"Oh no." Kari groaned gaining the others attention.

"What is it Kari?" Ash asked.

"I just remembered you need one Pokemon for the appeal round and one for the battle round and I only have one Pokemon." She said.

"Oh yeah that does pose as a problem." Angel said walking next to Kari.

"No need to worry. Im sure you'll find a Pokemon by the time we get to Jubilife City." Dawn assured her.

"Yeah till then how about we rest for awhile and eat." Ash said.

"Cool that works for me." Davis said as they found a spot clear in the forest as they set up a white fold up table Delia was happy to give Davis as they displayed the stew Johanna made for them and the Pokemon food.

"Ok guys time to chow down!" Ash said throwing up his Pokeball letting out Infernape, Torterra, Buizel, Staraptor, and Gible.

"You too." Dawn said letting out Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Togekiss, and Quilava who evolved from the training she did with Ash's Pokmon and mostly his Quilava.

"That means you Leaf." Davis said throwing his Pokeball in the air and out came Leaf infront of Davis when everyone was aquainted for they all began eating their food.

"Man Dawn your Mom is an amazing cook." Kari said eating her stew.

"Well y'now she tries." Dawn giggled.

"So its nice to be traveling with you guys." Vee said to the other Pokemon.

"Likewise I see you got alot of spirit in you." Buizel said crossing his arms.

"Yeah I cant wait to battle against you." Gible beamed.

"Plus some battling in for Leaf as well." Torterra said.

"But I rather see you two's brute strength and endurance." Mamoswine spoke up.

"Well you'll see mine soon enough." Leaf bragged.

"Yeah and Im not so easy to take down." Vee said.

"Then how about a friendly sparing match against me. You handled well with electric not lets see you handle fire." Infernape said standing up.

"Not a problem I use to do fire!" Vee shouted standing up.

"Hey guys look." Pachirisu point her paw to Vee and Infernape as they walked a little ways from the group to spar.

"Well this should be interestingly fun." Buneary said.

"We will have to see." Togekiss said.

"Ok begin!" Staraptor said waving his wings.

"Flamethrower!" Infernape spit his fire attack out his mouth towards Vee.

"Extreme Speed!" Vee ran into the Flamethrower like it was nothing and punched Infernape in his right cheek making him stumble back.

"He went through it like nothing." Quilava said.

"Yeah Vee resistance to fire is unlimited. Thanks to when he would fight as Flamedramon." Angel said.

"Not bad Vee. But we're just getting started, Mach Punch!" Infernape rushed to him with his fist glowing white.

"If you say so, Metal Claw!" Vee ran making his white-like claws as the two clashed into each other matching blow for blow when Vee tried to strike Infernape with his right claw he dodged and used Scratch on Vee's face making him stumble back. But Infernape didn't give him a chance to recover as he fired Ember at his chest making him skid back Vee got his footing together and used Zen Headbutt ramming into Infernape's chest making him fly with Vee running after him. He jumped up and used Force Palm on his forehead as he fell Infernape quickly landed on his feet with Vee following after.

"Your good Vee. Pikachu was right when he said you were a natural." Infernape smirked at him.

"Hehe thanks Infernape." Vee chuckled.

"Dig!" Infernape dived into the ground making Vee look around trying to find him or when he and where he'll strike.

"Looks like Vee and Infernape are having a sparing match." Ash said as he Davis, Kari, and Dawn took notice of what their Pokemon were doing.

"Yeah and it looks like Infernape has Vee guessing." Kari said.

Suddenly Infernape came out from behind and punched Vee in the face and dived back down but only to come back up and kick him in the stomach but not before throwing dirt in his face blinding him before he dived in the ground again.

"Ugh dammit I cant see!" Vee said trying to get the dirt out his eyes but to no avail.

"Vee's in a real pickle." Dawn said.

"Come Vee focus you can do it bud." Davis encouraged him.

_"Ok Vee calm down and try to focus." _He though relaxing and when he did he saw blue glowing silohettes of everyone around him. _"Whoa whats this?! Wait a mintue. Pikachu explained Riolu's and Lucario's can use aura to their advantage multiple ways in battle. This must be one of them cause even though I cant see I can still sense everyone's pressence." _He suddenly felt something comming from underneath him near left so he tuck and rolled out the way as Infernape came to punch him but miss and go back underground.

"How'd Vee know where Infernape was gonna attack?" Piplup asked.

"He must be using his aura senses." Pikachu said.

Vee stood still as he waited to strike the tubes on his head suddenly sprung up making him raise his right and thrusted firing a Force Palm in the ground making it explode as Infernape came out yelling in pain as he landed on his back.

"Not bad. Vee's getting in touch with his inner Pokemon." Mamoswine said impressed.

"Yeah he's really getting the hang of it." Torterra said.

"Flare Blitz!" Infernape jumped up incasing himself in flames that quickly turned blue and flew towards.

"Zen Headbutt!" Vee's forehead glowed blue covered his whole body the he jumped towards Infernape as Flare Blitz meet Zen Headbutt in a power struggle pushing the other back and fourth until Vee lost his footing only slightly but it was enough for Infernape to push him more and his attack rammed into Vee's chest making him fly and slam into a tree as he fell on his chest groaning.

"Enough! This battle goes to Infernape." Staraptor said extending his right wing towards him.

"Ugh... well that hit hard." Vee groaned as he was helped up by Pikachu and Angel.

"You were great." Angel said patting him on the back.

"Yeah but Im still getting use to this body." Vee said as he opened his eys as he was able to see again without dirt in his eyes.

"Nothing a little more training cant fix." Pikachu said.

"Pikachu's right Vee." Infernape said walking towards him. "Once your fully used to your body you'll be a force to be reckon with."

"Hey Angel." Angel turned to see Quilava walking to her. "How about sparing with me?"

"Sure Im game." She said.

"Our Pokemon sure are getting pumped." Dawn said the others putted up their stuff to watch the whole thing.

"Thats for sure Dawn." Davis said.

"I wonder how this one will turn out?" Ash asked.

"Only one way to find out." Kari said as Angel and Quilava took their positions with Togekiss between them flying in the air.

"Begin!" She said.

"Flame Wheel!" Quilava jumped up spins herself in fire and rolls towards Angel.

"Shadow Ball!" Angel thrusted her claws down and shot at the ground making her go up in the air as Quilava passed her.

"Swift!" She turned around and fired her spinning stars attack as they hit Angel in her back making her fall but quickly landed on her feet.

"Flamethrower!" Quilava then spewed fire as Angel turned around.

"Ok time for a contest move debut. Icy Wind!" Angel spins around and blows her icy cold air attack as the flames hit it when Angel stopped it made mist with sparkling blue dust falling around her.

"Whoa that was cool." Pachirisu said jumping up and down .

"Now that was a dazzling contest move." Kari said.

"You mean counter contest move." Dawn pointed out.

Angel and Quilava went back to a head to head battle as Angel used Slash on Quilava's face then Metal Claw on her chest then Quilava used Flamethrower on Angel's chest burning her a little badly due to being part ice and Swift and pushed her on the ground.

"Eruption!" Quilava lowered her head and fired a firey geyser from it.

"Shadow Ball!" Angel launched a sphere of dark energy about her size as it collided with the flame attack pushing the other back and forth until Eruption destroyed the Shaow Ball and hit dead center on Angel making her fly towards a tree but she spins backwards puts her hands and feet on a tree trunk and jumps back to her spot breathing hard and heavey.

"I think we should stop for now meaning this goes to Quilava." Togekiss said landing.

"You ok Angel?" Kari asked walking towards her.

"Yeah but man fire stings when your part ice." Angel said standing up.

"True but the way you countered my Flamethrower with Icy Wind was brilliant." Quilava said walking towards her.

"Not bad for styling a move." Piplup said patting Angel on the back.

"Hmm?" Vee's tubes perked up and he turned around looking at a bush and walked to it.

"Vee whats up?" Davis asked gaining everyone else's attention to see what he's doing.

"Im sensing something behind here.." Vee said as he looked over the bush to see a beaten up Ralts laying on the ground. "Hey guys look at this." Vee waving his right paw signaling them to come over and when they did they saw the Ralts.

"Thats a Ralts!" Dawn gasped.

"A Ralts Huh?" Davis said bringing out his blue Pokedex. "Apperently this one's a female and knows the moves: Psychic, Psyshock, and Psybeam." He confermed putting it away.

"Poor thing." Kari walked to the Ralts and put her in Kari's arms.

"We gotta help her." Ash said.

*10 minutes Later*

Kari managed to heal Ralts up and she gained consiousness when she awoke she had her right arm bandaged up and saw Ash, Davis, Dawn, Kari, Pikachu, Vee, Piplup, and Angel around her the other Pokemon were in their Pokeballs.

"Hey there." Kari soothed.

"You ok?" Dawn asked.

"Where am I?" Ralts asked.

"Your with me and my friends. Kari here made you better." Davis said.

"Thank you very much." Ralts said to Kari.

"It was nothing." Kari said petting her head.

"So what happend to you?" Ash asked.

"I was eating and I got attacked by a group of wild Metagross so I ran away gut they kept following and attacking me. I manage to loose them with a Psyschock but that was when I passed out." Ralts explained.

"Why would Metagross just attack you?" Angel asked.

"Maybe Ralts was in their territory and they wanted her out." Piplup said.

"Thats probably it." Vee said.

"Still your safe." Pikachu added.

"Yeah and we'll make sure nothing happens to you." Kari said putting the Ralts in her arms just then 6 Metagross came out of the opening inftony of the gang.

"That's the Metagross that attacked me!" Ralts shouted clinging to Kari in fear.

"Hey kids be good and hand over that Ralts nice and easy." One of the Metagross said.

"In your dreams!" Vee said.

"What do you want with her anyway?" Angel growled.

"Thats our business." A Metagros with a scar on his forhead said indicating he's the leader. "Now hand her over."

"Hand this! Pikachu Tunderbolt!" Ash said swifting his right arm.

"Vee Aura Sphere!" Davis said pointing with his left finger.

Both attacks hit the Metagross and smoke appeared when it cleared the Metagross had white orbs glowing in their mouths.

"Oh man!" Ash shouted.

"That's Flash Cannon!" Davis exclaimed.

"Metagross Flash Cannon Barrage!" The leader shouted as the group fired their fused attack at the gang.

"Quick Piplup use Bide!" Dawn shouted as Piplup jumped up glowed white and meet the attack head on but was struggling.

"D-Dawn I dont think I c-can hold out much longer." Piplup strained out.

No soon did he say that everyone was engulfed in white light as everyone scatterd Pikachu, Vee, Angel, and Piplup went in one direction, so did Davis, Kari, and Ralts, and Ash and Dawn went in another one when the light died out there was smoke where the attacks and a field with no one in it.

* * *

**D-Nasty: So what do you think of episode 2?**

**Ash: Pretty good.**

**Davis: Yeah though you could've done better. *Davis and Ash snicker***

**D-Nasty: What?! Why you little..! *Starts chasing a laughing Ash and Davis around***

**Kari: *Sweatdrops* Well while D-Nasty's doing that I'll take part in closing up.**

**Dawn: Catch ya later. OH! And leave some revies ok? Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**D-Nasty: Ok everybody here is the part 2.**

**Dawn: I see you only got six reviews.**

**Ash: Thats pretty lame! *crossed his arms***

**D-Nasty: Yeah well what are you gonna do? Im just glad any people read my stuff.**

**Pikachu: I just think you have a couple of haters.**

**Vee: Still it all just matters on peoples opinion's.**

**Piplup: Aint that true.**

**D-Nasty: Anyway lets bring on the story.**

* * *

"Ugh my head.." Davis muttered as he sat up and held his head with his right hand. He looked around and saw Kari behind him knocked out with Ralts in her arms he crawled to Kari and shook her shoulder. "Hey Kari."

"Hmmm." Kari opened her eyes and saw Davis looking at her. "Davis?" She asked as the raised up with Ralts waking up too as she looked around. "Where are we?"

"Dont know but we must've got seperated from Ash and the others." Davis said standing up as he offered a hand to Kari and she grabbed it as he pulled her up.

"You ok Ralts?" Kari asked looking at the Pokemon in her arms.

"Im fine thanks Kari." Ralts said looking up at her.

"We should probably look for the others before those Metagross find them. Or us for that matter." Davis said.

"Good idea." Kari said as the two began walking off.

*In another part of the forest*

Pikachu, Vee, Piplup, and Angel were walking around the forest trying to find their Trainers.

"Hey Vee you got anything?" Piplup asked.

"Just like the last five time you've asked; I've got nothing. Those Flash Cannon's scrambled my senses." Vee said opening his eyes as the tubes on his head fell down.

"I just hope Kari's ok." Angel said.

"Im sure she will be with Davis with her." Piplup said.

"She has a right to worry Piplup. Davis only has Leaf with him and Kari has no other Pokemon with her except that Ralts. Frankly Im worried for all three of them." Vee said.

"Hey Im sure they'll be fine. In the mean time we should try to find them." Pikachu said getting nods from the others.

*Somewhere else*

"Well that was'nt very fun.." Dawn groaned getting up.

"You can say that again.." Ash said sitting up only to see Dawn on top of him with their faces close to each other as they blushed and scrambled away from the other in embarrassment.

"Sorry!" They both shouted there was silence as they looked at the ground not daring to talk about what just happend.

Ash looked around and saw they were near a lake surrounded by a couple of bushes and trees. "Well we got blown away." He said getting up.

"Yeah no kidding." Dawn sat up to look around. "You think the others were blown very far?" She asked turning to Ash.

"Probaly but we wont know standing around here." Ash said facing her.

"Right lets get going."

"Ok."

And the two ran off to find their friends.

*With Davis, Kari, and Ralts*

The three were walking throught the woods tryin to find any trace of their friends.

"So Ralts are your wounds healing up good?" Kari asked her who was still in her arms.

"Yeah I'm feeling like I could be back to full strength any minute." Ralts smiled showing her eyes.

"Well Im glad." Kari giggled.

"Im starting to get aggrivated." Davis growled crossing his arms.

"What's with Davis?" Ralts asked.

"Oh nothing he always gets that way when he's worried about his friends." Kari said.

"He must really care for others."

"He does Davis has a heart of gold."

"Like you, right?"

"Yep."

"Ok lets get a look from above. Leaf I choose you!" Davis shouted throwing his blue Pokeball as Leaf came out in white energy with his arms crossed.

"What up?" He asked.

"Who're you?" Ralts asked.

"Im Leaf the Treeko nice to meet cha." Leaf brushed his thumb across the his nose winking at Ralts.

"Likewise Im Ralts." She giggled.

"So Davis whatcha need?" Leaf turned to look as his Trainer.

"I need you to use the tree's to see if you can spot the others." Davis told him.

"No problem." Leaf turned around crouched on all fours and leaped into tree after tree like a ninja disappearing from the others.

"Wow, thats some agility he's got." Ralts said amazed.

"No surprise given who his parents are." Davis chuckled.

"Who're his parents?" Ralts asked curious.

"His father a Sceptile and his mother a Blaziken." Kari explained. "Both who are very strong and have been training Leaf since he was born."

"Cool! He's so lucky!" Ralts gushed before she became sad. "My parents were killed by a Aggron, both died trying tp protect me. I've been alone ever since."

"Oh you poor thing." Kari said sad that she had no one and this Ralts was all alone to defend herself.

"Yeah I've been trying to survive through harsh things and its made me stronger. But still Im just sad my family was taken away from me." She cried as tears came down her face trying to wipe them away.

"Dont cry Ralts we'll make sure nothing happens to you." Kari soothed the crying Pokemon.

"Really?" She asked looking up.

"Really, right Davis?" Kari asked him.

"Right we never abandon anyone in need." Davis said raising up his right fist.

"Got that right." Leaf came down landing infront of them. "The way I see it your our friend and as such we'll always protect you when you need it." He said walking towards Kari.

"You will?" She sniffed.

"Promise." He smiled at her giving a thumbs up.

Ralts smiled jumped out of Kari's arms and walked towards Leaf giving him a hug as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you." She smiled.

Leaf looked at Davis and Kari with a flushed face as the two Trainers snickered at him and Davis gestured wrapping his arms around her and he did with his face slowly going back to normal.

"No problem." Leaf smiled.

"By the way did you see find the others?" Kari asked.

"I could'nt look long cause I smelled some killer intent." Leaf looked at Kari but before anyone could ask,

"Flash Cannon!" A beam on white energy came at the group as they became alert with Davis and Leaf grabbing on to Kari and Ralts and jumped out the way as the attack missed with the group landing on the ground. They looked up to see the Metagross leader walking towards them snickering. "I've found you."

"Your not getting Ralts!" Leaf yelled clucthing on to her.

"Like you can do anything against me. Beside its what my Trainer wants." Metagross said.

"Trainer?" Davis asked.

"Yes my Trainer." When he said that a 20 year old guy with long wavy grown hair having black sunglasses wearing a black jacket with a white shirt brown pants and black boots.

"That woud be me, now if you little kiddies dont mind handing Ralts over so I can sell it for a good price." The guy snickered.

"Your a Pokemon Poacher!" Kari growled.

"Yes I am pretty little lady the name's Chris. Now time for you to meet my main partner in crime!" He threw up his Pokeball in the air and out came a Aggron with black wristbands on his writs and a hankercheif around his neck.

"T-Thats the Aggron that k-killed me parents!" Ralts whimpered angerly clutching Leaf harder.

"What?!" Davis, Kari, and Leaf exclaimed.

"Yeah I killed them a Gardevoir and a Gallade to get her." Aggron said arrogantly.

"Yeah when we found out that little Ralts could use the move Psyshock we just had to have it. You dont find many Ralts with that move so early." Chris chuckled.

"Are you telling me you killed her parents just for that?!" Kari yelled angry that this heartless man would do such a thing.

"Yes I did I've been after her for four months and its time I got what I want. Metagross if you'd please." Chris said to the Steel Pokemon.

"You got it boss." When Metagross turned to the group but he was uppercutted under his chin by Leaf who hit him with Sky Uppercut then used Energy Ball in his face and twirled and used Pound making him crash on the ground knocked out as Leaf landed on all fours shocking Chris and his Aggron.

"Fucking bastards! How dare you do such as thing! I will make you pay!" Leaf roared in anger.

"That makes two of us! Leaf Bullet Seed!" Davis said.

Leaf fired raging bullets at Aggron that pelted his face.

"Aggron used Metal Claw of that runt!" Chris shouted.

"Counter with Sky Uppercut!" Davis commanded.

The two Pokemon moves collided with metal looking-like claw meeting glowing fist as they pushed the other back and fourth trying to hit the other but then broke the struggle skidding back.

"Your Treeko's good kid, but my Aggron is better." Chris said.

"Yeah and once we're done that Ralts is ours." Aggron said.

"Not on my watch she's not." Leaf said.

"Kari watch over Ralts." Davis said.

"Ok." Kari said crouching down beside her.

"Be careful Leaf, good luck." Ralts whispered.

*With Pikachu, Vee, Piplup, and Angel*

"Volt Tackle!"

"Zen Headbutt!"

Pikachu and Vee rammed into one on the Metagross slamming them into a tree.

"BubbleBeam!"

"Icy Wind!"

Piplup and Angel's attack hit there mark on another Metagross as he passed out leaving one last Metagross who was beaten up trying to stand.

"T-This cant be.." He groaned.

"Next time dont target something just because it appears weak." Vee warned him.

"Now where are our Trainers?" Angel asked getting in Metagross' face.

"I'll never tell." He said but then an Energy Ball being shot up in the air exploding.

"That was Energy Ball." Piplup said.

"No doubt from Leaf." Pikachu said.

"I think we found out ourselves." Vee said as he and Angel fired Aura Sphere and Shadow Ball at the Metagross making him faint as they ran off in that direction.

*With Ash and Dawn*

"Infernape Flamethrower!"

"Quilava Flame Wheel!"

As Quilava spun into her spinning flame attack Infernape fired Flamethrower at the Flame Wheel making it more powerful creating the Flamethrower Wheel before it was skyrocketed towards the two Metagross ramming into them as they scream and passed out on the ground as Quilava backflipped back infront of Dawn.

"Now that brought back some old memories." Infernape said as it reminded him of the battle he had with Khoury's Croconaw and Lyra's Chikorita when he was a Monferno and Quilava was a Cyndaquil.

"You got that right." Quilava chuckled remembering.

"At least we know their still looking for Ralts." Dawn said.

"Yeah but where are they?" Ash asked till he saw a Hyper Beam being launched in the air my a Solar Beam.

"I think that answers for us." Dawn said as she and Ash returned Infernape and Quilava and ran off.

*Back with the others*

"Aggron Flamethrower!" Chris shouted.

"Leaf block with Sky Uppercut!" Davis shouted.

Leaf's hands glowed white as he brought his arms up in an X position as the flame passed by him only hurting him slighty as some twirled around his fists but that didn't go unoticed by Leaf or Davis as he got an idea.

"Ok now Flame Sky Uppercut!" Davis said getting confused looks from Aggron, Chris, Kari, and Ralts but Leaf understood it and ran up to Aggron and punched him in the gut and uppercut him under his chin hurting him badly due to him being part Steel.

"I get it. When some of the flames from Flamethrower were blocked some of them got on Leaf's Sky Uppercut and Davis used that to his advantage." Kari said.

"That was a brilliant move." Ralts said.

"Grab that little fuck and use Hyper Voice!" Chris growled.

"With plessure!" Aggron grabbed Leaf with both hands clutching him hard and roared in Leaf's face as he screamed in pain.

"Leaf!" Davis shouted.

"We got help them." Ralts shouted as she stepped forward.

"So you wanna battle?" Kari asked her.

"Yes. Leaf is doing everything he can to protect me like he promised, I cant stand by while I watch my friends be hurt cause of me." Ralts said turning to Kari as she saw the glare that was hidden under her helmet-like hair.

"Ok then." Kari said as she got ready. "Ralts use Psyshock!" Kari said.

"OK!" Ralts yelled as she ran and created a blob of psychic power between her hands and thrusted it slamming into Aggron's face who yelled as he let go of Leaf who landed as Ralts came up beside him.

"Thanks Ralts!" Leaf turned and gave her a thumbs up smirking.

"No problem!" Ralts smiled.

"Flamethrower and barbecue those rats!" Chris yelled as Aggron spewed large flames at the duo.

"Ralts use Psychic and turn that around." Kari swifted her left arm as Ralts incase the flame in blue energy with her body doing the same as she sended it back at Aggron who skided back. "Now use Psybeam!" Ralts fired a rainbow colored beam at Aggron's chest making him scream.

"Hey Kari I got an idea!" Daivis said as he whispered into her ear making her smile.

"Great idea Davis. Ralts Psyshock!"

"Leaf Energy Ball!"

They fired their attacks as they combined into a green purplish orb with a pink blob inside as it hit Aggron knocking him out.

"My Aggron!" Chris exclaimed shocked but he was quickly hit in the gut by Leaf who Sky Uppercut jumped up and used Pound across his face making him slam into the tree knocking him out.

"That was for Ralts and her family." Leaf spat on the ground.

"At least my Mom and Dad can rest easy now." Ralts smiled.

"Thats good." Kari said walking up to them.

"Now whaddya say we get out of here." Davis smiled gaining nods from the others.

"Hey!" They all turned to see Officer Jenny running towards them with a Luxio beside her.

"Hey its one of those Officer Jenny's Ash and Dawn told us about." Davis whispered to Kari.

"Yeah hard to imagine ALL of them are identical. I heard of clones but the whole thing with them and Nurse Joy is just ridiculous." Kari sweatdropped.

"Well it looks like you kids caught Chris the Scoundrel." Officer Jenny said.

"You know him?" Leaf asked.

"Yep we and all the other Officer's have been after him for while but thanks to you he'll be going away for a long time." Luxio said.

"And dont worry my squadrion has all ready apprehended his team of Metagross." Officer Jenny told them.

"Thats a huge relief." Ralts smiled.

"Well we got to go." Officer Jenny said as she holded up the still knocked out Chris and his returned Pokeballs as she and Luxio walked off.

"Hey guys!" Davis, Kari, Leaf, and Ralts turned around to see Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, Piplup, Vee, and Angel running towards them smiling.

"Hey!" They shouted running towards them and telling them all what happend.

* * *

**D-Nasty: And Im done for now.**

**Ralts: So whats gonna happen to me now?**

**Leaf: What do you think? *smirks and playfully nudges her in the arm***

**Davis: Hey I checked out the fourth review. What do you plan on doing about that.**

**D-Nasty: I'll let you know when I figure it out.**

**Kari: Well folks stay tune for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**D-Nasty: Here's...**

**Pikachu and Vee: Chapter 3!**

**D-Nasty: Thats my line!**

**Dawn: Does'nt mean we cant mix it up a little.**

**Ash: *see's Davis working on a DJ* I dont think she meant that kinda mix.**

**Davis: Oh well! *smirks***

**Kari: Well then on to...**

**Ralts: The story!**

* * *

After the gang was together again they got a dirt path where Kari and Angel with Davis, Ash, and Dawn along with Vee, Pikachu, and Piplup behind her stood infront of Ralts.

"Well it fun meeting and helping you out Ralts." Angel smiled.

"But we really should be going now. Take care ok?' Kari said but Ralts shook her head.

"Actually I was wondering if I could go with you Kari." She wondered.

"What?" Kari asked.

"I want to come along with you on your journey please! I gotten really close with you guys and I just dont wanna leave." She pleaded showing her eyes as she gave a puppy dog pout.

"Damn thats good." Dawn commented.

"Oh yeah." Davis and Ash said.

"No lie." Vee, Pikachu, and Piplup agreed.

"Sure why not, we already made a great team why split it up." Kari smiled.

"Thanks also can you give me a new name. I dont wanna be called Ralts cause it'll remind me of my parents. Plus I want it to be a new begining with a new me." She smiled.

"Thats what I call moving forward." Angel smiled.

"Ok then." Kari said as she thought for a minute. "I got it how about Amy?" She asked.

"Perfect I love it." The now new Ralts named Amy yelled happily.

"Alright then Amy welcome to the group!" Kari said taking out her pink Pokeball and tossing it in the air as Amy let it fall down and hit her head as she was sucked in hitting the ground it shook three time before dinging as Kari walked towards the Pokemon and picked it up. "Awesome I got Amy the Ralts!" Kari shouted raising the Pokeball up high with Angel giggling.

"Thats great Kari!" Davis smiled.

"Now you have two Pokemon which mean you can compete in Jubilife City." Ash said.

"He's right that means we all can." Dawn giggled.

"Then what are we waiting for lets go!" Kari shouted raising her left fist in the air along with he others.

"Yeah!" The rest shouted.

*Two days later*

The gang arrived at Jubilife City but for some reason a dustrail was going all around town until it went to a Pokemon Center when it stopped infront of the counter it releaved Davis and Kari right on the front desk with determined faces.

"We're here to register for the contest!" They both said as Nurse Joy sweatdropped and chuckled at their eagersy as Ash, Dawn, Vee, and Angel walked in.

"Their too excited." Angel said shaking her head.

"Well you cant really blame them." Vee laughed.

"Does'nt this seem familiar?" Ash asked Dawn.

"Yeah I believe you and me did something similar to this." Dawn giggled.

"Ok Kari Kamiya and Davis Motomiya your all set for this and other Sinnoh contests. And Davis you're all set for the Sinnoh League. Here are your things." Nurse Joy said as she gave them capsules, seals, and a pass, as well as giving Kari a Contest case and Davis a Badge case.

"Ok we're all set." Davis said putting his things away as Kari did the same.

"Yep now all we have to do is wait for tommorow." Kari smiled as Vee got on Davis' right shoulder with Angel getting beside Kari's left leg.

"So who's using who in the appeal round?" Dawn asked as she was carring Piplup in her arms.

"Im gonna use Vee, right bud?" Davis asked turning to him.

"You know it." Vee smiled as the two fistpumped.

"I plan on using Angel." Kari smiled.

"Naturally." Angel said stroking her feather-like ear.

"Im using Pikachu." Ash said.

"My performance will be electrifying." Pikachu smiled.

"Haha good one Pikachu." Dawn laughed. "As for me I'll be using Piplup."

"Hmph." Piplup smiled puffing out his chest.

"After this we'll head on to Oreburgh City for mine and Davis' Gym battle." Ash said.

"Im pumped up for that, man I cant wait." Davis said raising up his left fist clutching it hard.

"Whoa easy there, dont get psyched up now." Dawn laughed.

"So what do we do now?" Kari asked right on cue Vee and Pikachu's stomach growled as they smiled scratched the back of their heads.

"Well how about we go get some food first." Davis said as the gang walked out of the Pokemon Center until they were stopped by a voice.

"Ash, Dawn been awhile." The group turned to see Zoey walking towards them.

"Hey Zoey." Dawn smiled walking towards her with the others following.

"Good to see ya Zoe." Ash smiled.

"Nice to see you guys too." Zoey said but then took notice of Davis and the others. "Who're you guys?" She asked them.

"Oh these are our new traveling buddies that just started out of their journey." Dawn told her.

"My names Davis. And this blue wonder here is my partner Vee the Riolu." Davis introduced as he gestured to Vee still on his shoulder.

"Hello there!" Vee smiled.

"Im Kari and this is Angel the Sneasel my fair and trust worthy partner." Kari said.

"Nice to meet you." Angel smiled.

"Likewise. I never seen a Sneasel like that before." Zoey said looking at her. "So are you a Coordinator?" She asked looking at Kari and Ash.

"Yes I am. Im aiming to get into the Grand Festival." Kari winked.

"Im not. Im planning on getting into the Sinnoh League. And Im gonna win it!" Davis smirked.

"Whoa settle down there if you are I think Ash might have you beat." Zoey chuckled.

"I would'nt count on it Zoe. Even though he just started Davis is pretty good already like some sort of 'Natural'." Ash said.

"Really?" Zoey asked.

"Yep the same goes for Kari." Dawn said.

"Well if it is'nt DeeDee." Someone said from behind Dawn that made her angry.

"Kenny how many time to I have to tell you stop calling me that?!" Dawn shouted at Kenny who was 12 feet behind her.

"A thousands time but I never will." Kenny laughed.

"Thats Kenny?" Davis asked Ash.

"Yep the one and only able to get on Dawn's nerves constantly." Ash sighed.

"What are you doing here anyway Kenny?" Dawn asked after calming down.

"Well Im pretty sure like you and Zoey here Im entering the contest. And I'll win it." Kenny said.

"Yeah unless I knock you out first." Davis smirked gaining his attention.

"Who're you?" He asked.

"Davis. I just started out on my journey." He smiled.

"You just started out? Ha! Then you nor your Pokemon would'nt last two second in a battle against me!" Kenny laughed only making Davis and Vee mad.

"Kenny dont be mean!" Dawn scolded.

"Yeah Davis is a good Trainer already!" Ash added in.

"Yeah I bet! Good at losing maybe." Kenny chuckled.

"Well how about I show you if your not too chicken!" Davis shouted wanting to put this boy in his place.

"Fine this outta be good." Kenny smirked.

"And he's suppose to be your friend?" Kari asked Dawn.

"I know right?" Dawn said shaking her head.

"I have a feeling this wont end well." Zoey said.

*Five minutes later*

Everyone found a battle field as Davis was on the right and Kenny was on the left with Ash, Dawn, Kari, and Zoey on the sidelines with the Pokemon at their feet.

"Come on out Empoleon!" Kenny said throwing out his Pokeball as the large Penguin came out.

"Ready!" He said standing tall ignoring the glare his was getting from Piplup.

"Ok Vee lets show him what we can do." Davis said as Vee flipped off Davis' shoulder and landing on his knee looking straight at his opponent.

"Begineers first." Kenny taunted.

"Ok Vee Extreme Speed." Davis said.

"You got it!" Vee disappeared in a blink of an eye and appeared behind Empoleon.

"What the?!" Kenny gawked out.

"Now Aura Sphere!" Davis said sticking out his right hand as Vee brung his arms back gathered energy and fired right a Empoleon's back making him stumble forward.

"Empoleon Steel Wing!" Kenny said as his Pokemon turned around with his wings shinned a metal sheen and went to hit Vee.

"Counter with Metal Claw." Davis said with Vee's bumps glowing and extending into metal claws as they counter Empoleon's wings blow after blow with Vee jumping and moving all over the place.

"Use Hydro Cannon!" Empoleon stepped back and reared his head and fired a hot glushing water attack at Vee.

"Destroy it with Metal Claw!" Davis commanded.

"Are you that dumb or just desperated?" Kenny smirked thinking he was both.

"Davis cant be serious! Hydro Cannon is one of the strongest water types moves!" Zoey said.

"I think he is." Dawn said slighty afraid Vee will take serious damage from the hit.

"Dont worry you guys. Vee's got this." Angel said.

"So does Davis he know's just what he's doing." Kari said.

As the water got closer Vee stayed perfectly in place with his arms on both sides waiting for the attack to come closer, when it was close enough Vee raised his right arms over his chest and slashed the water in two shocking Empoleon, Kenny, Zoey, and even a little bit of Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, Piplup, Kari, and Angel at how well and easy he canceled that move.

"H-How the... How did you do that?" Kenny asked.

"I'd like to know too." Empoleon said.

"I used my aura senses to look for the weak point in the attack which was in the middle all I had to do is wait and strike." Vee said.

"And cause you used Hydro Cannon Empoleon has to take a rest before using another attack. Sadly Im not gonna wait, you should never use big attacks so carelessly in a battle and here's why. Vee Extreme Speed on Empoleon! Then follow up with Force Palm!" Davis shouted swifting his left arm.

"With plessure!" Vee ran to Empoleon jumped up and punched him in the face with his right paw then he thrusted his left paw on his chest and fired a white beam making Empoleon skid back.

"No Empoleon! Come shake it off!" Kenny yelled.

"Zen Headbutt!" Vee skyrocketed into Empoleon's gut making him bend over holding it it pain.

_"Given how he used Vee Headbutt when he was Veemon compared to now since its doubled, that had gotta hurt."_ Angel cringed at the sight.

"Zen Headbutt again!" Vee covered himself in blue energy and flew at Empoleon again as he rose up ready to go.

"Ok Empoleon lets show them true force with Drill Peck." Kenny yelled.

"You got it!" Empoleon said as he jumped spinned and flew at Vee as the two attacks collided pushing the other back and fourth but Emopleon came out the victor as he pushed pass Vee hitting him as he flew over Empoleon and fell as Davis' feet as Empoleon stopped spinning and stood infront of Kenny. "How's that for a spin on things?" Empoleon smirked as Vee stood up and walked forward.

"Now Im getting ticked off." Vee growled.

"Easy there pal. If we give into anger it'll blind our judgement given from past experice. Just cool down." Davis said as Vee relaxed and got ready.

"Lets finish this! Drill Peck!" Empoleon rushed at Vee as he stood waiting for Davis to give him a command.

"What's Davis doing?" Piplup asked.

"Waiting." Pikachu said.

"For what?" Piplup asked.

"An opening." Ash said as Empoleon got closer and closer until,

"Now catch him!" Davis said. Vee thrusted out his paws and caught the spinning Pokemon until he came to a complete stop with Vee holding on to his beak.

"Impossible!" Kenny and Empoleon shouted.

"Now Aura Sphere!" Davis said thrusting out his left hand as Vee raised up his right paw gathered energy double the size and slammed it into Empoleon's face making a dust cloud when it cleared Empoleon was knocked out on the ground with Vee standing tall as the winner.

"No way I lost.." Kenny breathed in shock.

"This shows you that you should never underestimate your opponent." Davis said as Vee was helping Empoleon up.

"You may have started on your journey but you are one tough Pokemon." Empoleon smirked.

"Your not so bad yourself." Vee smiled at him.

"Whoa you guys were'nt kidding." Zoey said impressed.

"We told you." Dawn smiled.

"That was just luck next time we'll battle it'll be different!" Kenny shouted as he turned around with Empoleon walking beside him as Vee got back on Davis' right shoulder as they watched Kenny leave.

"Dawn you have weird taste in friends if you consider Kenny one." Davis said turnning to her.

"Im honestly still trying to figure that out." Dawn sighed.

"Well this has been fun but I gotta get going. Need to get ready for the contest I'll see you all there tommorrow ok?" Zoey said as she waved and walked off.

"We'll see you there Zoey." Kari said as the they waved at her.

"Awesome battle Davis." Ash said as Davis walked towards the group.

"You too Vee." Pikachu smiled.

"Thanks." Vee smiled back.

"Im sorry for Kenny." Dawn said.

"Kid needs an additude adjustment." Davis said crossing his arms.

"Well it does'nt matter anymore you won and that's that." Kari smiled.

"How about we celebrate with some food Im hungry." Angel groaned.

"Me too." Piplup whinned.

"Ok alright, Whaddya saw we get something to eat before we all eat each others livers." Ash smiled.

"Ewwwwww!" Everyone shouted as they laughed and went to go fill up their stomachs and get ready for tommorrrow.

* * *

**D-Nasty: Episode 2 is a closed.**

**Zoey: Not bad.**

**Davis: How long are we gonna wait for 3?**

**Kari: Hopefully not too long.**

**D-Nasty: I'll try to pick it up while working on my other stories.**

**Dawn: Yeah well good luck with that.**

**Ash: See ya guys and stay tune.**


End file.
